1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein pertains to self-stacking spiral conveyor belts commonly used in food processing plants, and more precisely to the take-up assemblies used with the self-stacking spiral conveyor belts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Long, spiral conveyor belts made up of a plurality of interconnected links are commonly used in food processing plants. Such belts typically include mechanisms that accommodate changes to the belt's length caused by the link's collapsing and expanding movement and normal wear.
More recently, take-up assemblies have been developed that are built into the frame work that supports the belt that enable sections of the belt to collapse and shorten the belt's overall length. The take up assemblies are located in a vertical pathway immediately upstream from an inside curve or bend.
Take-up assemblies typically include a rectangular frame longitudinally aligned over the straight, vertically aligned section of the conveyor belt's framework. The frame includes two, straight side frame members with two parallel, rigid diagonally aligned support arms that extend outward on opposite sides of the belt. Extending longitudinally from the end of the frame opposite the two diagonal support arms is a fixed curved assembly made up of two J-shaped arms located on opposite sides of the belt. Each J-shaped arm includes a straight leg segment and a curved segment. Attached to the tips of the curved segments and extending transversely over the belt is a lower cross-member.
When an obstruction occurs upstream from the take-up assembly, the belt extends its full pitch and the tension in the belt gradually increases. Damage to the belt and the framework can occur. When an obstruction is created downstream from the take-up assembly, the belt segment located above the take-assembly can buckle outward and press against the two diagonal support arms. As the segment of the belt moves through the vertical segment, gravity causes the links on the belt in the vertical segment to collapse and create a downward force on links immediately exiting the curve segment. If ice or food material becomes trapped or lodged in between the links, the links are not able to slide freely with an adjacent link which causes the belt to buckle upward.
The object of the invention disclosed herein to be prevent damage to the belt and the belt's framework and the supporting equipment caused by obstructions, increased belt tension, or buckling in the belt in or around the take-up assembly.